Loss
by Katolika at Filipina
Summary: Perla, the Philippines, is sad over something. Her friends are there to help her. P.S. Feliziano is here as well.


Perla slouches sadly in her couch. Her beautiful face is full of bitter tears from crying too much. Her almost-pointed nose is red from sniffling. Her whole moderate sun-kissed skin is wrapped with a warm, soft blanket. The atmosphere of the living room is very dark and gloomy; matching the emotion it's owner's emotion.

The deafening silence was broken by a knock on the door. She said a "Tuloy po kayo" in a faint yet audible way in response. Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Mathieu and Feliziano jovially entered the house. As Mathieu is afraid of the dark, he opens the lights. As Francis hates the sight of depression, he sits next to Perla ready to help her with anything. Firstly, he wiped away her tears.

"Perla, mon amie, is there anything wrong?"

"Yes, Francis."

"What is it?"

"Well, there is this contest held in each region of the whole country. It's a campus journalism one. That's why it's called the Regional Schools Press Conference or RSPC."

"A contest? I love contests!" Alfred cheerily exclaimed.

"With every contest comes forth a victor. What is the bad thing in that, Perla? Are you not happy for the victory of your children? Are you not satisfied with their hardwork for the sake of winning? Are you not" Arthur's speech was cut off by Alfred.

"Artie, don't be such a party pooper and use words that I use. Plus, you ain't a life coach. You're the personification of England. Duh?"

"I know, you bloody idiot. I'm just trying to help Perla calm down."

"Thank you for the questions, Artie. But I'll tell you more of the reasons of my sadness." Perla said in order to avoid a fight between her two friends.

"Well then, tell right away." Francis said.

"I feel sympathy for the losers. Especially a girl from Cabiao. She had her hopes high in winning. She has sworn to God she'll write every article of hers for God, Jesus, the Holy Spirit, the angels, the saints and the Church. I know she fulfilled it. But she lost." She cried. Francis hugged her as a gesture of consolation.

"What a religious lass!" Arthur commented.

"O poor her." Mathieu commented with tears coming out of his eyes.

"She can try next time." Feliziano reassured her.

"No. She quit to join every extracurricalar contests because she had enough of losing."

"While I had enough of Alfred finishing my ice cream all the time!" Mathieu exclaimed as he sobbed. Alfred sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Matty, mon frére, you need not to sob miserably. I bought you more ice cream today." Francis reassured him.

"You did?" He asked excitedly.

"Oui. Plus, I'll handle Alfred." He replied, looking at Alfred. Alfred just gulped in fear of Francis setting another prank for him. As the whole incident went ongoing, Perla was giggling. Everyone felt relieved. Feliziano sat on the other side of Perla to give further words of comfort.

"Perla, as a persona religioso, you must remember God has more things for her. Her loss is a challenge for her that she must overcome and learn from . Un giorno, she'll be a great person because she learned how to lose. No tears shall come out of those occhi stupendi. Oh and the winners need their Patria to be contento."

"Why don't we go to the arcade? Let's shoot all those zombies in Walk For Dead." Alfred suggested.

"Or we could go to church to pray." Feliziano suggested.

"Or we could go buy ice cream!" Mathieu suggested.

"You guys ought to leave Perla to decide." Arthur said to them sternly.

"Thank you again, Artie. First, I'll go to church with Feliziano. Then, we're gonna go to the arcade. After that, we'll eat."

"YAY!" Mathieu shouted.

"Allons-y!" Francis said.

"Wait! Who will pay this time?" Feliziano asked.

"Me!" Alfred answered.

"Tara na, mga pare!" Perla said, proudly getting out of her blanket and couch like a turtle coming out of it's shell.

That day, Perla had a lot of fun.

 **A/N For today's vocabularies, here they are:**

 **Tuloy po kayo-Please enter**

 **Mon amie-My friend**

 **Mon frére-My brother**

 **Oui-Yes**

 **Persona religioso-Religious person**

 **Un giorno-One day**

 **Occhi stupendi-Beautiful eyes**

 **Patria-Motherland**

 **Contento-Happy**

 **Allons-y-Let's go**

 **Tara na, mga pare-Let's go, my friends**

 **This fanfic is real. It's truly based on today's event (November 21, 2018). I fought under the category of Feature Writing. I wrote this to relieve myself from the pain of losing and to relieve others who lost in contests as well. If you lost in a contest, remember that you have a lot of time to practice until you can make it. I hope this fanfic relieves you as well. May God bless you! Until again, Katolika at Filipina.**

 **Edit: If you won in the RSPC, you'll go compete in the National Schools Press Conference or NSPC. After that, you'd get honor and that's the dead end. To anyone who won this contest, Congratulations! God be with you in the contest!**


End file.
